ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Pooh's Hundred Acre Hollywood Adventure
Pooh's Hundred Acre Hollywood Adventure will be an all-new Pooh's Adventures crossover theme park based on the series by RatiganRules. It will be located in an unknown spot in the US and combine elements from all the Disney and Universal parks in which it will feature Disney, Nickelodeon, Warner Bros., Universal, and video game characters, and more. The park will be hosted by Winnie the Pooh and Mickey Mouse. List of areas Pooh's Adventure Paradise Attractions *Pooh's Adventures Through the Movies *The Funtastical World of Hanna-Barbera *Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales: Lights! Camera! Adventure! *Darkwing Duck's St. Canard Crisis *Princess Peach’s Castle *Mario Kart Circuit *Luigi’s Mansion *Yoshi-Go Round Shops *Pooh Corner *The Super Mario Bros. Super Store *Mickeys of Hollywood *Minnie's Fashioners *McDuck's Department Store *Gyro's Workshop *Gag Factory *Sora's Keybladers *UniBEARsity Restaurants and food services *Hunny Treats *Mario Bros. Pizzeria *Yoshi's Fruit Bar *Kingdom Hearts Commissary *Sweetheart's Confectionery *Il Paperino *Clarabelle's Bakery *Rescue Rangers Treats Enchanted Boulevard Attractions *Aladdin's Magic Carpets *The Swan Princess: Tale on the Lake *Snow White's Grotto *Seven Dwarfs Mine Train *Ariel's Undersea Adventure *Frozen Ever After *Dueling Dumbos *Casey Jr. Circus Train Wonderland *Alice's Curious Labyrinth HyruleEdit *Hyrule Castle *Spirit Tracks Dream LandEdit *Kirby's Warp Star Shops *Dwarfs' Mine *Bonjour! Village Gifts Wonderland *The Mad Hatters Restaurants and food services *Be Our Guest Restaurant Wonderland *Eat Me, Drink Me Refreshments *The Queen of Hearts Hall Dream LandEdit *Chef Kawasaki's Kitchen Safari Wildlands Attractions *The Land Before Time River Rapids Adventure *The Lion King: Simba's Mighty Journey *NYC Zoo Playground *King Julien's Beach Party-Go-Round *Tarzan's Treehouse *Tarzan's Swingthrough *TaleSpin: Don Karnage's Revenge Kongo JungleEdit *Donkey Kong’s Mine Cart Ride *Dixie Kong’s Double Trouble *Kong Family Treehouse Shops *Circle of Life Gifts *City Zoo Gifts *Professor Porter's Tranding Post Restaurants and food services *Chomper's Friend Pack *Hakuna Matata Restaurant *Marty's Casa De Wild *Tantor's Pizza Outpost *Louie's Ahoy Lagoon Attractions *SpongeBob's Jumpin Jellyfish *Starfish Talk With Patrick *Mrs. Puff's Boating School *Tenesssee Tuxedo and Chumley's Showtime *Total Drama Island Fever! Shops *SpongeBob StorePants Restaurants and food services *Krusty Krab *Chum Bucket *Goofy Goober's Ice Cream Party Boat Wacky Backlot Attractions *Taz Mania Twister *Road Runner Coaster *Powerpuff Girls Power-Up Coaster *Dexter's Laboratory *Timmy Turner's Wacky Wish Experience Toy Story Playland *Toy Story Mania! *Slinky Dog Spin *Toy Soldier Parachute Drop *RC Racer Maroon Studios *Roger Rabbit's Toontown Adventure *Baby Herman's Spinster Buggies *Judge Doom's Tower of Terror Shops *Daffy Duck's Five and Dime *Dexter's Lair Restaurants and food services *Cow and Chicken's *Foster's House Technological Experience Zone Attractions *TRON Lightcycles Power Run *Stitch Encounter *Phineas and Ferb's Coolest Coaster Ever SEGA Zone *Sonic Speedster *Knuckles Ground Punch!!! *Shadow's Revenge *Nights' Pinball Coaster *Cream's Flying Chao Shops *TRON Station SEGA Zone *Sonic Store *Tails' Workshop *Team Chaotix Records Restaurants and food services *Stitch's Snack Bar SEGA Zone *Sonic Drive-In Muppet Studios Attractions *The Muppet Theater **Muppet Vision 3D **The Muppet Show Live! *Rock 'n' Roller Coaster: Featuring the Electric Mayhem *Muppet Labs *Fozzie's Remote Controll Pies *The Great Gonzo's Cannon Blast Shops *The Muppet Store *Kissy Kissy Wardrobe *The Electric Mayhem Records *Bunsen and Beaker's Lab Rack *Bear in the Big Blue House Store Restaurants and food services *Swedish Chef's Kitchen *The Great Gonzo's Pandemonium Pizza Parlor Category:Theme Parks